Interval 01 - Prison
Interval 01 - Prison is the first mission in F.E.A.R. 3. This interval opens with the Point Man being interrogated by Armacham Technology Corporation soldiers as to the whereabouts of Jin Sun-Kwon, who is asking for help over the radio. The Point Man's younger brother, Paxton Fettel, arrives and helps to free him. The brothers escape from the prison where the Point Man is being held, constantly followed by apparitions of their mother, who is in labor with her third child. Jin Sun-Kwon is able to contact the Point Man, telling him about the current situation in Fairport and asking for his help in stopping Alma from destroying the city. Walkthrough When you gain control of your character, get out of the cell by opening the door. Head down the right hall and open the sliding cell gate. If you're playing as Fettel, there's a guard to your left that you need to possess to open the door. When the game gives the prompt, levitate and possess him. Once you are in his body, use the lever on the control station to open the door. As you walk out, you'll notice a red orb floating above a dead prisoner. These are "souls" that the player can pick up from dead enemies to keep Fettel in a body for longer. When the game gives the command, "burn out" the guard by holding the possession button. Continue on down the hallway and melee the guard with his back to you. If you're playing as the Point Man, open the door of your cell and proceed to the right. Open the sliding door and take a left and then a right. Melee the guard who has his back to you. Now, with either character, you should be on the other side of a locked door. Although the game states that you should shoot at the lock, this is a waste of ammo. Instead, you can melee the door and the lock will break off. Walk through the door and take cover behind the boxes. There's a security guard in the little control room ahead of your position. When he peeks out, shoot him in the head for an easy kill. Vault over the cover and pull the lever to open the door. Proceed on until two soldiers bust through a set of double doors. Take cover (there's plenty of it) and deal with them. Go through the double doors that they just came through and head up the stairs. If you're playing as the Point Man, there's some pistol ammo and grenades in an open box on the first landing. At the next set of double doors, you can hear soldiers talking on the other side. You can either listen to their conversation and then open the doors, or barge right in. Whichever you choose, take cover behind the closest set of boxes. There are two frag grenades here. At this point, the game will tell you how to throw and "cook" grenades, assuming you're the Point Man. After you've killed at least one of the guards, two more will come through another set of double doors. Stay behind whatever piece of cover you've chosen and kill them all. After you've killed them, you can pick up their SMGs if you are the Point Man. At this point, you can either break the lock on the sliding jail door or head through the double doors. Both ways have you both crouch once and jump once, and both routes take you to the same wooden door. On the other side of the door some soldiers can be heard playing a poker game. At this point, the game will instruct you on how to kick in doors. Melee the door, and Slow-Mo will automatically turn on (this happens with either character). If you haven't earned the Achievement/Trophy "A Precursor" yet, shoot the three soldiers in the head before Slow-Mo ends to get it. Grab the ammo they left behind, and take cover behind the counter. The next room is full of soldiers, and you'll have to kill them all before the doorway out will open. There's ammo in a box to the right side of the room, and there is a fire extinguisher on a pillar in the middle of the room and fuse box at the back the player can shoot to explode and cause some damage to whatever enemy is standing next to them. After they are all dead, a guard will come through the door, thus providing your exit. Dispatch him and move on. In the next hallway, you'll see a vision of Alma, and the background music will get a little creepy. Open the jail door, and move through this cell block. You can open all of the doors here, but only the last one on the right will have anything useful in it: some SMG ammo. The next room has some pistol ammo on a desk to the left, and a dead body. You will notice that this one has a white, smoky "aura" around it. These are Psychic Links and can be interacted with for points for leveling up and level Achievements/Trophies, and disappear after being picked up. You have to pick up this link or the door won't open (he's leaning against it). After getting the Link, open the door and continue on. If you're playing as the Point Man, turn off your flashlight (if you have it on) when Fettel says that it will give your position away. The next room has many soldiers within, so run in and take cover behind one of the crates. At least one of the soldiers on the ground floor has a shotgun. Pick it up if you want, and continue clearing a path up the stairs and on the catwalks. You can even go up onto the third catwalk if you so desire (there's a couple ammo boxes up there), but the door leading up there must have its lock broken off. Once you're on the second floor, make your way to a set of double jail doors (it has a fire extinguisher on the wall next to it) and the lone enemy behind them. Kill him, then walk down the stairs and into the control room. The ammo box has a new type of grenade for you: the Flashbang Grenade. Pull the lever on the control panel to open the exit doors. As soon as the lever is pulled, more guards come through and throw smoke grenades. If you come out of the room now, you won't be able to see the enemy, and they'll be able to take free pot shots. You can either wait for the smoke to clear, or you can run back up the stairs behind you and snipe at the guards from the second floor catwalk. Once you've dealt with them, move on to the next room. There may or may not be a soldier here. Keep moving until you see a wooden door to your left, but first, take a right into a small room with one each of Flashbang and frag grenades and a Psychic Link. Grab your goods and open the wood door. As soon as you open the door a guard will come running up the short hallway. There's a conveniently placed fire extinguisher that you can shoot at once he's at the right spot. There are a few guards in this room, but nothing difficult. After they are gone, a guard comes through another wood door. Go through the door he just came through, and you'll eventually come to a room filled with crates and soldiers clustered around an explosive barrel. Before you engage them, if you're playing as the Point Man, look to your left for a locked door. Behind that door is a shotgun and some grenades. Otherwise, shoot the barrel (as Fettel, you can levitate and throw explosives. In this way, you may be able to damage more enemies than just shooting at the barrel) to kill a few of them. After these soldiers are defeated, more will come out of the next area. Keep going until a few guards spill out from the kitchen. Keep an eye out for the one with a shotgun, as he can do ungodly damage on the higher difficulty settings. There's also ammo in a little gated off section of the room before you enter the kitchen proper, and an explosive propane tank on the table the soldiers tend to hide behind. Move through the kitchen and go up the stairs. There's also a soldier with a shotgun here, along with three regular enemies. If you're the Point Man, and you time it correctly, the guards come out of the door in a tight group and can be eliminated with one frag grenade. Otherwise, take them out and continue on through the door that they just came through. There's a little control room here with some SMG and pistol ammo along with a few grenades. You can pull the lever here to open the door, but it jams for a few seconds and when it opens it'll put you in the direct fire of the horde of soldiers on the catwalk. It's actually easier to bust the lock on the other door in the room and go on from there. Go down the hallway and collect the Psychic Link (and ammo in the crate if you are the Point Man) and break the lock on the door leading out to the catwalk. You can barge right out onto the catwalk, but there isn't that much cover out there, so it's safer to stay in the room that had the Link and lean out to engage them. When they are no more, head through the door on the other side and walk downstairs. Before you go through the double doors, break the lock on the door to your left and get the Psychic Link here. You can continue on down past the Link and find some shotgun ammo if you're the Point Man and running low, another Psychic Link at the very bottom, and an Alma Doll under the stairs (you have to crouch to get under here, and this doll will always be in the same spot). Head back up the stairs and open the double doors. After opening them and heading past, you'll hear a radio message about a gas leak. When you come to a fork, first take a left and grab the Link, then head through the doors on the right. Continue to the stairs, but don't go up them just yet, as there's a Link under the stairs. Once you've gotten the Link, head up the stairs. The gas pipes on the way up begin to explode and will hurt you as you move past, but it's nothing very serious. At the very top, an enemy will get caught up in the flames and die. Open the double doors. There's a bunch of guards on the catwalks and you'll have to fight them all, though thankfully not all at once. Continue heading down the catwalks to get to the ground floor. When you've gotten one floor down, a gas pipe will explode, blocking your path. Open the cell door in front of you and grab the Psychic Link in the hole in the wall. Crouch to get inside the hole and jump over the pipes and exit through the hole on the other side. Open the cell door, and deal with the enemies blocking your path. There's an ammo box with a shotgun and frag grenades just before the stairs heading down. As you get to the ground floor, there is a barrel that can be shot to help deal with the soldiers here. Simply kill all of the soldiers on the ground floor and you'll reach the end of the first Interval. Category:F.E.A.R. 3 walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. 3 intervals Category:Walkthroughs